1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to vehicle anti-theft devices, and particularly to vehicle anti-theft locks.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Vehicle theft is a continuing problem but is of the utmost concern to the owners of heavy equipment such as bulldozers, graders, loaders, tractors, and other machinery using diesel engines as a power source. Heavy equipment is difficult to transport back to the equipment yard on a daily basis and, therefore, is usually left on the jobsite unattended.
Past attempts to offer an anti-theft device for heavy equipment have been limited to either interruption of the electrical system or to cutting off fuel flow in the fuel system. Both methods can be overcome by thieves, who often are skillful at bypassing the cutoff device. Additionally, because thieves often have direct access to the cutoff device, they sometimes are able to disarm the cutoff device itself so that bypassing the device is not necessary.